


Late Dawns And Early Sunsets Over Belleville

by BloodyRoses (orphan_account)



Category: Black Veil Brides, Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Everyone's about the same age, F/F, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Character, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Makeup, Probably more tags as this goes on, girl!Bob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BloodyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a bit different.</p><p>Andy likes makeup.</p><p>Frank is new in town.</p><p>Bob has family issues.</p><p>Lindsey just won $500.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mama, We All Go To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I apologize ahead of time for errors.  
> If you leave a comment, that would be awesome. I need to know that people are interested. Otherwise, I might abandon this.  
> The video that Gerard watched is an actual video.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLE7TRiK3dQ

Gerard didn't think anything bad would happen if he ditched school. What he wasn't counting on was that the teacher would tell the principal, who would tell his mom. That was why he was sitting on the ratty old couch in the living room with his mom scolding him into oblivion and telling him he wasn't going to waste her hard earned money on a failed education. He didn't see how one day could ruin anything, but he kept his mouth shut.

When she finally saw she wasn't getting through to him, she sent him to his room with a sigh. He laid down on his bed and thought about why he had decided to ditch in the first place. He just needed a break from everything. Too much was going on at school, and he was stressed as fuck. He had planned on leaving the house, acting like he was going to school and instead wandering around. When school got out, he would go home. Well, since he was home, he decided to make the best of it. He grabbed his computer and plugged his headphones in.

He didn't know how or why, but he eventually ended up on a video called Sebastian is No Longer a Girl. He watched the video. Then he replayed it. Then he replayed it again. He decided he had to know more.

"Gerard!" Of course, his mom, with her perfect timing, had to call him. He sighed and closed his computer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Five days later, he stood in front of the bathroom mirror. The lipstick he had just applied felt heavy on his lips. He had the house to himself and he decided to try on his mom's makeup just to see... what, he didn't know. Looking back, it was probably the video that subconsciously spurred his decision, but in that moment it was totally forgotten. He hadn't even opened his computer since that day.

He gazed at his reflection, looking around every so often even though he knew no one was there. He decided he liked the way it looked. He liked the way he'd screwed up because his hand was shaking. He could get used to this. Maybe he could...take it. His mom would think she misplaced it. It wouldn't be that big of a deal. He could wear it around the house. No one would notice. It would be his secret that he would eventually tell Mikey, because he told him everything. He tossed the tube back and forth in his hands. Before he could deliberate anymore, he pocketed it and washed the lipstick off.

He walked to his room and saw his computer lying on the ground. Suddenly he remembered. At the same time he became highly aware of the tube of lipstick in his pocket. Deciding he needed to know more, he bent over and picked up the computer and bought it to his bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gerard lay on his bed, thinking about all the information he had gathered. It was the middle of the night and he couldn't get to sleep. He rolled onto his side, then his other one, then his back. Finally he got up and tiptoed to Mikey's bed on the opposite side of the room. He shook him awake.

"Mikey?" he whispered.

"Hmm?" Mikey asked, rubbing his eyes. He picked up his glasses and put them on, glancing at his alarm clock and turning the light on. "It's the middle of the night, Gee."

"Yeah, but I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Did you... have you ever... y'know, um... tried on makeup?"

Mikey, though half asleep, sensed something more going on in Gerard's brain, so he decided on the truth. "Once. I was at a sleepover and someone dared Pete to, uh, 'make me look pretty.'" He smiled a bit. That night had been fun. "Why?"

"Did you like it?" Gee whispered.

"Well not really 'cause Pete had no idea what he was doing. Maybe if someone who _did_ know what the hell they were doing did it, I would've liked it. But maybe not."

"Did you ever... do any thing else?"

"No, why?"

"Well, um, I sort of... when you were gone, and Mom, too..."

"You tried on Mom's stuff?" Mikey guessed. It was more of a statement than a question.

"It was only lipstick," Gerard said defensively.

"Hey, hey Gee." Mikey sat up. "Don't get defensive on me. I bet you looked good." He leaned over to hug Gee, but he shied away, biting his lip.

"I, yeah I... I kind of took it."

"Can I see?"

"Um, okay." He found his jeans from earlier and retrieved the little cylinder that bought this all on him. He shuffled back to Mikey who immediately took it from his hand.

"Can I see it on you?" he asked, uncapping it.

"Um, well..."

"Oh, come on." He reached out.

"Don't tell Mom," Gee whimpered, but he didn't move as Mikey gently applied it to his lips. Then he stepped back to admire his work.

"I think with a little more makeup and the right clothes, you could pass as a girl." He hesitated, then added, "You look pretty, Gee." Gerard buried his face in his hands, blushing. "Aw, come on, you like it. You like being called pretty. I know you do." Gerard looked up. Mikey was smiling teasingly. "Come on, admit it."

"Okay, maybe. A little," he added.

"I knew it!"

"Shhh. Mom's asleep," Gee whispered, blushing.

"You should wear this tomorrow."

"No," Gee said, horrified. He snatched the tube from Mikey, trying to rub the lipstick off with his sleeve. "I kind of want to though," he added as an afterthought. "Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"If I wasn't a boy, would you hate me?"

Mikey frowned. "No. Why?"

"I... don't think... I am... a boy," he said slowly, as if just realizing it.

"Well, then what are you? A girl?"

"No. I don't know." Just then they heard their mom's door open. Mikey quickly turned off the light and they both crawled back in bed. Their mom went to the bathroom, then shuffled around in the kitchen. By the time she went back to bed, Gerard and Mikey had fallen asleep.


	2. You're By Yourself With Me Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy meets someone in the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I'm really sorry, but I know next to nothing about makeup. Don't judge, please. If I got anything wrong, just comment and I'll fix it.

 Andy's mom had asked to him run to the store and get a couple of things. He was supposed to be home, but he was busy browsing the makeup aisle for a particular brand of eyeliner since he had run out. Apparently, so had the store. Just as he was about to give up and leave, he saw it. A girl with shoulder-length black hair was standing in the way.  


"Excuse me, miss," he said. The girl turned towards him, startled. Andy figured it was because of his deep voice that immediately gave him away as the only male in the makeup aisle.

 "You called me 'miss'," she said. Her voice was slightly masculine.

 "Oh, was that the wrong thing? I'm sorry, I just assumed-"

 "No, no it's totally fine! You're just... you referred to me a girl."

"So... you _are_ a girl?"

"I- No. I don't know. I'm kind of just experimenting."

Andy noticed the stick of eyeliner he? she? was tossing back and forth. "You don't want that one," he said. "It breaks easily." The person looked at their hands. "Here, this one's way better."

"Oh, um, thanks." They put the one they were holding back.

"I'm Andy, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Andy By The Way. I'm Gerard, but call me Gee."

"Okay, Gerard But Call Me Gee, do you need any help with this?"

"No eyeliner is all I came for."

"Me too. And all this shit my mom wants. And cigarettes."

"You know those are bad for you, right?" Gee asked, grabbing a pack on the way to the register.

"I could say the same to you," Andy replied, snagging his own. They threw their stuff on the counter.

"I'll pay," Andy said, seeing Gee pulling pulling out their wallet. "You can repay me by telling me more about yourself," he added when Gee started to protest. Gee huffed, but let him pay. They exited the store together.

"So, where do you live? 

"A few blocks from here. Oh shit! I gotta call Mikey. Just a second." He stopped and pulled out his phone. "Hey, Mikes... yeah, uh huh... Uh, is Mom home?... Okay, well I met some guy... Not like that! His name's Andy... No! Goodbye!" He hung up. "Sorry. Mikey thinks you're my boyfriend even though we just met. But Mom's not home so we're fine. Except Mikey will tease us into oblivion."

"Who's Mikey?"

"My brother."

"So we're going to your house?"

"Well, um, we don't have to. We can go to yours..."

"No it's fine. I just gotta drop this stuff off at my place."

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gerard sat as his desk chair, letting Andy show him how properly apply eyeliner. He wasn't sure how they got to this. One moment they were talking about bands they liked and laughing about weird shit that happened to them, the next Andy was giving him a full on makeup tutorial. By the time he finished, Gerard's head was spinning with all the information.

"Can you make me look like... a girl?" Gee asked timidly.

"I don't know, I could try." So they ended up going to Andy's house, again, because Gerard had barely any makeup and Andy couldn't work with that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I mean, it's not great, I know. I did my best, I don't really know too much about this kind of stuff, I'm sorry." While Andy was babbling, Gerard was admiring himself in Andy's bedroom mirror. He fluffed his hair, then smiled.

"It's fine. I like it. Thanks," he added shyly.

"Well, I mean... I could just..." He trailed off, applying a little more makeup here and there.

"I wanna show Mikey." Gee found his phone. "Mikes.... Is Mom home?....... Oh, well, hang on a sec." He covered the phone so Mikey couldn't hear. "Can he come over?" he asked Andy.

"Uh, sure, I don't care."

"Can you come to Andy's?....... Yeah, no, I'll text them to you......He's not my boyfriend!....... Okay thanks." He hung up, then texted him. He flopped onto the bed and threw his phone onto the ground, rubbing his eyes. "I swear, sometimes he lives to be a little shit."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Mikey arrived, Andy made sure that he answered the door and not his noisy mom, who was in the kitchen. She still asked him who was at the door, because she had psychic powers and knew everything. He said that he was "just a friend." Then he dragged Mikey up the stairs to his room where Gee was trying to hide because he was having second thoughts.

"Go," he said, pushing Mikey through the door. "He wants to see you."

Mikey nudged the door open. "Gee?" He walked into the room and saw Gerard laying on the bed. "Whoa. Gee, you look like a, well, like a girl."

"I know. I...I made Andy do it."

"So, Andy's your makeup god boyfriend?"

"Mikey," he groaned.

"Okay, what's the problem? Do you not like your makeup god boyfriend's makeup and you don't know how to tell him?"

"Mikey," he said firmly. "The problem is..." he dropped his voice to a whisper so that Andy, who was outside the door, wouldn't hear, "I kind of to want to look like this all the time." He screwed his eyes shut, waiting for Mikey to say something.


	3. Life Is But A Dream For The Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. Shit just kinda piled on top of me and I didn't have time.

"And, in first place, taking home five hundred dollars, is... Lindsey Ballato!" The words played over and over in her head. She had collected her check in a daze. It didn't really hit home that she won the school art contest until she went home and told her mom and they cashed it in and she had real, tangible cash in her hands. And even then it still didn't seem real. She hadn't expected to get a prize even. The whole reason she entered was because her friend had dared her. She didn't think in a million years that she'd get first place and $500. She had even beat a kid in her art class named Gerard (she heard his brother had made him enter, so he hadn't really tried) who was a really good artist (he won second place and $100).

Of course, the first thing she did after all that was call her friend that had dared her to rub it in her face. "Of course you did," she said. "That was why I told you to enter in the first place."

"Whatever."

"So what are you gonna do now that you're rich?"

"I'm not rich, it's five hundred dollars."

"Okay. You gonna answer?"

"I don't know."

"Buying me a drum kit sounds like a good idea."

"It's my money, motherfucker."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey!" Gerard turned from his locker to see someone running towards him. "I really your painting for the art contest."

"Oh, uh, thanks."

"I'm Lindsey."

"You're the girl who won, right? You're in my art class." They started walking to said class.

"Yeah. I didn't expect to get anywhere near the top. I only entered on a dare."

"Huh. My brother made me enter. He said it would be 'good social interaction' or some shit." 

"So, wanna hang out sometime?" Lindsey asked when they got to the classroom door.

"Sounds cool." Gee smiled for the first time that day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And then she tried to tell me it was an accident!" Mikey was sitting on Gee's bed, complaining to the owner of the bed and his friend, aka, Gerard and Lindsey. "Do I look stupid to you?"

"Yes," Gee said.

"Fuck you," Mikey with about as much venom as a limp noodle.

"Ew, I think I'll pass." Gerard wrinkled his nose.

"I need to use the bathroom," Lindsey said, getting up.

"It's down the hall, left side." Gee rubbed his eye.

"'Kay, thanks." Just as she reached the door, she tripped, because the floor was covered in junk and probably infested with roaches. She grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be Gerard's dresser, flinging everything on top of it onto the ground and falling on top all of it. She managed to stand up. "Sorry," she said.

"It's okay," Gee said, getting up to fix it.

"Hey, what's this?" She bent over and picked something up off the floor. It was the tube of lipstick Gerard had taken. His heart started pounding and his mind froze.

"Oh, that's Gee's lipstick that he stole from Mom," Mikey said, taking interest in the situation at hand now that there was a way to embarrass the elder Way.

"Huh. I have this same kind." She tossed it to him, then left for the bathroom. As soon as she left, Gerard turned to Mikey.

"What was that for?" he hissed.

"She asked what it was and, as the great Umbridge said, I must not tell lies."

"You are a little shit, you know?"

"Why, thank you. Don't you think she appreciates being told the truth? You did, didn't you?" Gee turned around to see Lindsey standing in the doorway.

"Um, yeah, I did."

"Told you," Mikey said. Gee huffed and got up to clean the mess and hide his makeup better, grumbling about flushing toilets.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, what's up with the makeup? I mean, I don't have a problem with it. But not many guys wear it." It had been two days since the incident in Gee's room and Lindsey had questions she wanted answered. So she had invited Gerard over to her house.

"Uh, well, see, that's the thing. I don't think I am a guy," he said slowly.

"So you're a girl?" she asked. Gerard nearly burst out laughing because he had been asked that every time this happened and he didn't think to be offended.

"No. At least, I don't think I am. You know there are other genders besides girl and boy, right?"

"Uh, now I do."

"I think I'm a guy... some of the time. Not always."

"Then what are you the rest of the time?"

"I don't....know yet. I think sometimes I might be...a girl. I really don't know. That's...that's why I have the makeup. I'm kind of experimenting."

"Okay, so then, is there anything I can do to help you to...find out...what you are?"

"Well, uh, don't tell anyone, obviously. And, um, don't make fun of me. And if I ask for your help, please, just...help."

"Okay, I really hope you figure this out."

"So do I."


	4. Hello Angel, Tell Me Where We Go From Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a short chapter introducing Frank. I had writer's block for a while, so I apologize.

Frank sat in the seat of the moving van, arms crossed, ear buds in. His mom had decided to uproot him, try to drive him across the state and try to transplant him there, where the soil and water could barely keep him alive. So excuse him for having a bad attitude. It wasn't just that he was happy where they used to live (which he was), it was, that was his home. It was where he grew up. It was familiar. It was _home._ That could _not_ be stressed enough. But his mom had gotten a job in some city he didn't bother to learn the name (how, he didn't know), which he was happy about. Really he was. He just wished she could have found somewhere closer to home. And safer.

When his mom announced that they had arrived, he sunk deeper into his seat. His mom let him sit there, knowing he would eventually get out. She opened the back and started unloading the boxes. She knew Frank would help with anything heavier. Their beds had been sent ahead of time, so they would at least be able sleep on something.

After about fifteen minutes, Frank started feeling bad so he silently got out. He picked up a box labeled "KITCHEN" and carried it in the house without speaking to his mom. She just smirked at him. He decided she knew him too well.

They spent the rest of the day unpacking whatever they could. When Frank's mom ordered out, he decided to eat instead of brooding.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The day after they moved in, the doorbell rang.

"Frank, get the door!" his mom shouted. He sighed and put down the poster he was trying to hang up. Who would be knocking on the door, he wondered. They had just moved here.

"Hi, my name's Pete. I live across the street and this is my mom. She said to be friendly and go meet the new neighbors, and ooh you like them?" he asked, gesturing to the band on Frank's shirt.

"Uh, yeah."

"Who's at the door, Frankie?" his mom shouted from the other room.

"The neighbors from across the street," he called back. Instantly, his mom was at his side.

"Hello, I'm Linda. Come in.” So Pete's mom and Frank's mom went into the kitchen and hit it off immediately. Frank felt a little awkward, but he invited Pete to his room, where they talked until dinner. Frank soon discovered Pete was a little ball of energy (like Frank), had an awesome taste in music (like Frank) and had a strange sense of humor (like Frank). 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Since Frank had moved two weeks before school ended, his mom saw no point in him going to school until next year. Translation: Frank had two weeks to do whatever he wanted before everyone else got out. He spent it in the basement, practicing playing his guitar. And texting Ray, his best friend back home.

He mostly stayed in his room, unless his mom asked to run some errands for her. One such day, he had to run to the store to get some milk and some weird shit for dinner later. Frank wholeheartedly believed that, half the time, she was just trying to get him out of the house, but he went anyway. He wandered around the store, picking out shit and familiarizing himself with where the products were located. The next thing he needed was pasta sauce, which was on the top shelf and out of his reach. The world works against small people. Frank sighed.

"Can I help you?" someone asked. It was one of the employees. The girl had light blonde-ginger hair cut to her chin with a name tag that read "Bob." She was taller than Frank, but who isn't?

"Uh, yeah. I can't reach the, uh, the pasta sauce." Frank had long ago stopped being embarrassed about asking for help reaching things he couldn't, but he still blushed under her gaze. Dammit, even girls were taller than him. She smiled and  grabbed a jar for him.

"Anything else I can get that you can't reach?"

"Yeah, the moon." If you're going to be short, you might as well have a sense of humor about it. Otherwise, you'll just sit in your room, crying about your height, and where's the fun in that?

"Sorry,  can't."

"I know, I was joking."

"I know." She smiled again.

"Well, thanks, but I should get going or my mom will freak."


	5. It's Not The Cities, It's The Way That We Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm...... Bob is a girl and this is a slightly depressing chapter?  
> Chapter title from No Cities To Love by Sleater-Kinney.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and comment and yeah, here's the goddam chapter already.

Bob walked down a dark alley, going home alone, hands shoved in the pockets of her hoodie. She hated her home, she hated New Jersey. It was full of so many people in such a tiny state. She didn't understand why anyone would want to move there, but apparently someone had. She had met him in the store she worked at earlier in the day (she had never seen him before, and she had worked there for a while, so she assumed he had just moved there). He seemed nice enough-he had made her smile for real for the first time in a while-and she didn't want him to have to grow up there. He was short, really short, and he had an awesome sense of humor about it. That surprised her, but she liked it. She also liked his smile. A lot. She wanted him to leave before he got sucked in and destroyed. Because that's what New Jersey did. At least, she told herself that. That was why she was leaving as soon as she could. She walked passed a guy leaning against the side of the building, smoking a cigarette. She choked on the smoke.  
  
“Hey, baby,” he said. Another thing she hated about New Jersey, and just about everywhere. She walked past that one building that manufactured who knows what. She passed the abandoned house that so many parties were held in and was now trashed. She passed her school, her block, her house. She just kept walking. She walked down the streets to the park, where she climbed the tallest hill. She sat at the top and pulled her knees to her chest. She gazed at the horizon, watching the sun set.  
  
Her mind drifted to her parents. Her mom was probably drunk off her mind or high. Her dad was probably with that chick he had left her mom for who was way prettier and way richer. Didn't matter, she still would have to make something out of whatever shit they had in the fridge, as usual. Her mom barely ate, so she didn't have to worry about her. If she was hungry she could make her own goddamn dinner, Bob didn't care.  
  
Everything had been fine until her dad left. That was when Bob was almost seven years old. Her mom had kept it together until about a year and a half ago when she started drinking. She had a few blurry memories of her mom and dad before IT happened. Mostly, they were of them fighting. But there were some where they were actually happy. Now she had to get a job to support herself and her mom. Her mom had a job too, but it wasn't enough.  
  
She sat on the top of the hill for an hour, just thinking. She had no reason to be home. Her mom didn't care, she couldn't care. Her mind was somewhere else, where ever she went when she was drunk. Her mom would go to work in the morning, come home, maybe eat something and then drink until she fell asleep. Then she would wake up and repeat the whole cycle. She had never tried to break free, or seek help, or anything. Bob resented her for that, resented the fact that she never tried to change for her.  
  
She thought about school, which she was having a hard time with. She didn't want to have to drop out, but she might have to. Eventually, she decided she needed to go home. She walked down the hill, through the iron gate and out onto the sidewalk.  
  
“Hey, need a lift?” Bob turned and saw Lindsey driving slowly past her in her pickup truck.  
  
“Yeah, okay.” She climbed in the back seat.  
  
“Where you going?” Lindsey said, looking at Bob in the rear view mirror.  
  
“My house,” she mumbled, not looking at Lindsey.  
  
Lindsey tsked. “Come to my house. Your mom won't care.”  
  
“Okay,” she said, wanting to go anywhere but her home, wanting to feel normal, safe. She completely ignored the fact that all her stuff was at her house and that she'd have to go back in the morning.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bob woke up the next morning at the foot of Lindsey's bed. She figured she must have fallen out sometime during the night and slept through it, because she was pretty sure she fell asleep in Lindsey's bed. Lindsey was still snoring lightly and it was barely light out, but she was hungry so she decided to go and make breakfast. She shuffled into the kitchen in a pair of Lindsey's pajamas that she had given her last night since she hadn't had a chance to get hers. She scanned the little room, opening the fridge.  
  
“Where's the goddamn bread?” she muttered, standing in the fridge door and glaring at the presumably leftover salad.  
  
“We don't have any,” Lindsey said, appearing in the doorway.  
  
“Well, you should. I'm hungry and I want some warm, buttery toast.” Bob let the fridge door swing shut.  
  
“I think we have waffles. Or we could make pancakes. Mom has this mix she bought a looooooooooong time ago that she needs to use up.”  
  
“Too much work. I want waffles. Make me waffles.”  
  
“How come I'm suddenly your personal chef?”  
  
“Because I say so.”  
  
“Fine.” She crossed over to the freezer to get the package out and pop them in the toaster.  
  
“So, what you doing today?” Bob asked, sitting at the table.  
  
“Dunno. TV, maybe.”  
  
“I don't have work, maybe we could do something together.”  
  
“Like what?”

"Go to my house and watch TV?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Hello,” she called into the house. No answer. Of course. Why did she expect anything different? She took off her shoes and shuffled into the kitchen.  She sighed and opened the fridge, pushing the bottles of beer out of the way. She had tried to get rid of them before, but her mom had gotten angry like Bob had never seen. Then she cried and said that Bob didn't love her. Then she curled up in a ball and refused to speak. Bob didn't know what to do, so she let her mom drink. She couldn't live without her. Well she could, but she didn't know what would happen if she told anyone and she didn't really want to find out.  
  
She sighed and grabbed some bread. "Want a sandwich?"

"Yeah, sure." Lindsey sat down on the couch, turning the barely used TV on.

"I would make popcorn, but we don't have any." They spend the rest of the day watching Lord of the Rings and cuddling on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, girl!Bob was heavily influenced by the Not A Pretty Girl series by idyll
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/2479


	6. Children of the Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm realy REEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYY sorry I haven't been updating. It's almost the end of the school year and I have a bunch of shit that's due that I haven't been working on and now I have to do it all at once. I suck.  
> This is a really short chapter, but I'm trying to get back into this story.  
> I listened to Iron Maiden on repeat while writing this, as you can tell from the chapter title.

"Come on," Lindsey said, tugging Gee's arm while steering the bicycle that was in between them.

"I'm coming, sheesh."

"Well come faster."

"But I don't know where we're going and why we need the bike if neither us are riding."

"We're going to Haley Green." Gerard's eyes widened. Haley Green was sort of a BMX race track that some rich kid had built in memory of a girl named Haley. She had been trying to get the BMX track built and then a psycho who was too drunk and high had shot her. In the middle of the parking lot. In front of a bunch of people.

"You ride?"

"Yeah," she said shyly. "I'm not as good as Jamia. She can do all these tricks I'd never be able to do. Or Pete. He's like the Master of Speed."

"Pete? Like, Pete Wentz?" Pete Wentz was fucking legend and she was friends with him. It made him feel a little bit more important. Friends with the friend of a legend.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing." Lindsey shot him a look but let it slide, partly because they had reached their destination. Lindsey dragged him over to a group of people. "Hi guys. This is Gee-" he waved shyly "-and I feel like racing, who's up?" Gee lost track of her for a while after that. He wandered around, avoiding conversation because it mostly consisted of shit he didn't care about. He was also looking for place to sit so he could watch Lindsey. Finally he found some bleachers someone had set up. A person was already sitting there, smoking, but he didn't look too welcoming, so Gerard sat away from him.

He watched as a guy on top of the hill with the Start/Finish banner gave the signal and the five riders took off. Immediately, one of them started pulling ahead. _Must be Pete_ , Gee thought, but he couldn't tell due to the helmet. Then they neared the turn and the rider that had been gaining on Pete slid out. Gee winced. That had to have hurt, especially since the only protection these people had were helmets and elbow and knee pads. The guy got back up and dragged his bike to the rest of the group of people. Gee watched the first guy, Pete, crossed the finish line first.

"Great race, huh?" Gee started. He had been so caught up in the race that he hadn't heard the guy from before sit down next to him.

"Uh, yeah, I don't know. I just came here 'cause my friend dragged me here. I don't race."

"I would be racing, but my bike is...not put together yet. I broke it," he clarified.

"Oh." Gee didn't know what to say.

"I'm Frank, by the way." He took a drag on his cigarette.

"Oh, that's nice."

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" he frowned. "Come on, man, I moved here about a week ago, help me out here."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. It's Gee."

"That stand for anything?" he asked, blowing smoke into the wind. 

"Yeah, Great," he grinned. Frank snickered.

"I think I might like you, Gee."

Gee blushed slightly and he looked away to hide it. "Yeah, you too."

"So, who dragged you here?"

"Lindsey. She's that one over there," he said, pointing to where she was talking to the guy who had won the race.

"She's friends with Pete?" There was no mistaking Pete's bright pink hair.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"'Cause he came to my door when I first move here. He's crazy. I like him," he added.

"Oh. He's a legend here, you know?"

"Yeah, kinda picked up on that." He dropped his smoke on the ground and extinguished it with his shoe. He stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go for some pizza, wanna come?"

"Sure," Gee shrugged. Frank grinned and held out his hand to help him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY, I JUST HAVE BEEN HAVING MEMORIES OF WHEN I WAS REALLY LITTLE WHEN I USED TO GO TO THIS BMX TRACK IN OREGON WITH MY DAD and I really wanted to see Lindsey there. Also, I really like Pete with pink hair, please don't kill me. I'll just leave for the sake of humanity, because this probably will have nothing to do with the rest of the story. *hides*


End file.
